callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Skidrow
Untitled If you look at the books inside the center building, it reads Russian. I haven't looked elsewhere in the level, but it should be noted. 19:07, December 16, 2009 (UTC) you should note all the C4 on the walls Why is this map belived to be in Jacksonville? Without any reason it's just pointless speculation. -Sir Tater This maps location should be confirmed as Los Angeles, CA. Since "Skidrow" is a notorious homeless sector in LA. Mr.Captrik 14:35, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Mr.Captrik Doorway in the tunnel Has that always been there? I've played this game today for the first time this month and I only just noticed it. VEO15 14:10, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Huge ass info box. It should be fixed. I don't know how to do it. Conqueror of all Zombies 23:31, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Whoah, just change the image size. Munchable901|TaLk? 23:35, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Done. Changed it. :D Munchable901|TaLk? 23:37, July 23, 2010 (UTC) The siren I've heard a siren on the Spetsnaz spawn point, every time I put that up there it gets taken off. I THINK YOU PEOPLE SHOULD LOOK AND HEAR IT. It's by the second book store out of map, behind the russian vehicles and the barricade. I have heard it every time and have wondered, why does it get taken off? Please answer. 15:45, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Location of Map The location of the map is largely conjecture, however, there are aa number of hints throughout the map that hint at it's real life location. Previous attempts at identifying this maps location have been innacurate based on my research. (I know, I have too much time on my hands.) First and foremost, let's discuss the obvious, the name. While there are a number low income areas with the nickname "Skid Row" they are often reffered to as another name such as "Downtown Eastside" (Vancouver), "Tenderloin" (San Francisco), "Skid Road" (Seattle), and Skid Row (Los Angeles). Only two of these locations are still considered to be "Skid Row" (Vancouver and LA), so that narrows it down to two. Secondly, let's use some context clues to better help solve this silly pointless mystery. Many multiplayer maps happen to be based on campaign maps such as Rust is based on Endgame, Terminal is based on No Russian etc. Now obviously, in Modern Warfare 2's campaign there are no levels set in California, let alone Los Angeles. HOWEVER, as seen in the games files there is a file for a cut campaign level titled "Downtown LA" which in real life, happens to be the location of the actual Skid Row. I believe this level to be the campaign counterpart to Skidrow. Thirdly, and this is all mostly silly stuff, but for the sake of my argument I've decided to list it anyway. 1) The US Army is a playable faction implying this map is a domestic map seeing as it isn't somewhere in the Middle East or Russia. It wouldn't make sense for the Army Rangers to be stationed in Canada, especially seeing as the US is being invaded and likely needs as many boots on domestic soil as possible and can't spare the troops. 2) There is an American Flag located on the map, implying the map is based in US territory. 3) The vehicles all either have California license plates or Infinity Ward license plates. (seeing as Infinity Ward is based in Encino, which is in LA county this could also be taken to imply California residence.) 4) Palm Trees. Yep, palm trees. As silly as it may seem the Palm trees located on the opposite side of the river are a pretty major clue as Los Angeles, and Skidrow in specific are heavily populated with Palm Trees, whereas Vancouver is not. 5) The aerial view of the map and overall geography of the map is much more representative of Skidrow in LA than it is of East Hastings in Vancouver. Anyway, unless I forgot something, that's my argument for this map being in LA, hope you enjoyed reading, if not, that's cool too. Hopefully, this while help end the debate. Lightforce141 (talk) 10:51, June 9, 2016 (UTC) :while your reasonings are sound, the only conclusive thing to suggest its location is the california license plates; id say thats enough to say its in california, not canada. however, i dont think your other points are enough to say its specifically in los angeles. i believe now that it does take place there, but i still dont think its enough to use as evidence of it being in LA specifically, only of it being in california. 21:46, June 15, 2016 (UTC) Location No location listed in description here... some old talk mentioned Los Angeles but I guess its unconfirmed. NukkXa (talk) 10:35, June 15, 2016 (UTC)